Santa Baby
by bloodytears87
Summary: Ichigo is working Christmas Eve at Las Noches, a strip club, when he catches more attention then he ever thought he wanted from a certain bluenette. Can Ichigo find some happyness in time for chirstmas? GrimmIchi Yaoi added minor adjustments


**Title: Santa Baby**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi sorry if Grimm's a little OOC**

**Warning: Yaoi, sex, stripper Ichigo**

**Summery: Ichigo is working Christmas Eve at Las Noches, a strip club, when he catches more attention then he ever thought he wanted from a certain bluenette.**

**After i got a really long review i realized something didnt add up so i made some minor adjustments to this, nothing worth re reading for i assure you but i just changed some things to make it a tiny bit more beleave able.**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo hated working Christmas Eve. It always brought out the lonely perverts who continually tried to cop a feel when he got too close to the edge of the stage. However the tips he earned made putting up with the disrespect well worth it. Ichigo had worked at Las Noches Erotic Dances for almost three years now. When his family had died in a tragic car accident Ichigo was left to fend for himself. After a few years of not being able to keep a steady job to support himself, his friend Yumichika had suggested Las Noches to him. He even got Ichigo his interview with the owner. He was hired on the spot and had been working there since. It really hadn't bother him as much as he thought it would. In fact it was working at Las Noches that made the strawberry realize he was attracted to men.

Tonight he was dressed in a tight pair of crushed red velvet pants that went just below his knees with furry cuffs. His shirt, made of the same material, was long sleeved and zip up. The zipper was hidden by a strip of the white fluff. The bottom hem was also white fur as were the sleeve cuffs and collar. Around his middle over the shirt was a thick black belt with a gold buckle and on top of his head was a traditional Santa hat also made of crushed red velvet. He was just finishing putting on his hat and checking himself over in the mirror when his boss, Kisuke Urahara or Mr. Hat and Clogs, as he had fondly nicknamed the man for his choice of wardrobe, told him he was up in two minutes. Ichigo nodded as he made his way to the back of the stage barefoot so it would be easier to strip his clothing. Sucking in a deep breath the strawberry teen walked out just as Santa Baby, sang by Taylor Swift came on.

Strutting out on stage with just a slight hint of a sway in his hips Ichigo smiled at the crowd as he made his way to the pole towards the end of the stage.

_Santa baby slip a sable under the tree, for me. I've been an awful good girl. Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight_

He grabbed the pole and hooked his leg around it before sliding down seductively before coming back up slowly and turning around to face outwards with his back to the pole and sliding down it once more before coming back up.

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue. Well I'll wait up for you. Dear, Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight. Yeah_

The strawberry moved around the pole on his tip toes leisurely before sliding his hands down his sides seductively until his steady hands reached his belt. Slowly Ichigo undid his belt and slipped it off before turning and rubbing it over his bottom a couple times then tossing it to the side.

_Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the boys I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good. If you check off my Christmas list._

Slowly Ichigo started to unzip his shirt before stopping just as the crowd got a good view of his creamy collar bone. Turning around Ichigo put his arms around himself so it looked like he was hugging himself before shaking his hips to the beat and looking over his shoulder with a devilish smirk.

_Santa baby I want a yacht and really that's not a lot. I've been an angel all year Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight._

Finally he faced his fans once more and continued to unzip the red Santa shirt. When it was done he let it slide down his shoulders before pulling it open and showing off his toned chest still moving his hips to the song before tossing the shirt away. People started handing out cash then at the sight of his bare skin.

_Santa, honey there's one more thing I really do need The deed to a platinum mine. Santa honey so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Going back over to the pole Ichigo moved down it slowly while grinding his hips on it and moving down ever so slowly. He caught deep blue eyes watching him more intensely then the rest so he moved towards that side of the stage hoping the man would tip better.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree. With some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you. Let's see if you believe in me._

Grimmjow watched as the strawberry blonde moved seductively towards him. He had been watching the boy dance here for some time now and the kid seemed to spark his interest. He had to admit the carrot-top looked down right edible in that Santa suit. When the kid got close enough, the bluenette slipped a fifty in his pocket. The teen smiled at him before dancing back over to the pole.

_Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing. A ring and I don't mean on the phone Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight._

Wasting no more time the strawberry unsnapped the button on his pants and brought his zipper down seductively before hooking his thumbs in the waist band and slowly working them down as he swayed his hips. Teasing the crowd as he let them drop to the ground revealing a royal blue silk thong with white snow flakes on it. Dancing around a little more to give the crowd a good view, he collected all his money as the song came to an end and exited the stage taking his clothes along with him.

Grimmjow waited at the bar for the orange haired stripper to come out of the back room. The bluenette had been watching him dance for a few weeks not and he couldn't say he wasn't attracted. He was planning on offering the kid some cash for a night, if he was into that. Unfortunately when the teen did come out he was chatting happily with one of the other strippers. A slender man with long black hair and feathers on his face. Not wanting to proposition the boy in front of his friends the bluenette decided to follow him till they parted ways.

Yumichika wouldn't stop talking; his old friend had invited him over for Christmas at least five times now and every time he had politely declined. He just wanted to spend Christmas like he always did. In bed, sleeping and trying his best not to think about how he was alone. Even surrounded by all of his friends he still felt lonely.

"Alright Ichigo," Yumichika relented. "But if you change your mind just call ok?"

"Alright, thanks Yumi," the strawberry replied as they parted ways. After a small wave Ichigo let the smile drop from his face and his usual scowl took its place. He was still wearing the Santa hat from his show but he didn't care. He went to make his way home when he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled as he turned to see who had the balls to grab him. It was the man with the blue hair that he had seen while on stage. This guy had been coming to his shows for a while now he realized.

"Hey there I saw your performance tonight," the man said with a wicked grin. It made him look like a jungle cat stalking his prey. That's when Ichigo figured he probably was and groaned mentally.

"Yea, you and bout twenty others," Ichigo informed before trying to yank his arm from the man's grip.

"Yea yea, but none of them are offering ya what I am," the bluenette continued.

"And just what is that?" the strawberry asked, not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"83,000 yen for one night with that cute little ass of yur's," the bluenette offered. Ichigo was a little taken aback.

"Na-nani?" He had figured that's what it was but he didn't think it would be that much money; if it were less he would have refused right away. He could really use it too, he had made a lot that night but there were still lots of bills he was behind on.

Grimmjow could see the kid contemplating the offer and that was a good sign. Maybe if he upped it by 1000 yen he would give in.

"Fine I'll give you 84,000 yen, just because your so cute," the bluenette purred. He could see the kid relenting.

"Deal," he finally said.

"Great, I'm Grimmjow by the way. Grimmjow Jagerjacks," he introduced himself. "Remember it cause you'll be screaming it later."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the teen replied, ignoring the lewd comment. Grimmjow barked out a laugh at that.

"Strawberry huh? That's real cute."

"Shut up! That's not what it means!" the teen defended as his face turned the color of his name sake. "Ichi means number one and go means guardian!"

"Sure kid. Whatever you say," the bluenette continued to laugh. Giving a groan Ichigo decided it was a lost cause.

"So where are we going?" the carrot-top asked, changing the subject.

"There's a nice hotel near here. We can get a room there," Grimmjow said after he got over his laughing fits.

They got into Grimmjow's truck and drove to a nice hotel called Seireitei. A lot of business men took their affairs there. Ichigo knew that all his friends from Las Noches that slept around for money often went there as well. Grimmjow led the way and Ichigo followed nervously. He was no blushing virgin but he had never had a one night stand let alone be paid for it. The look the person checking them in was giving him didn't help ease his nerves at all. The woman was practically glaring at him like he was the scum of the earth. She obviously knew what went on in places like this. She probably had seen many men come in here for this exact reason.

"Come on," Grimmjow said while grabbing his wrist as he headed towards the elevator with their room key. The strawberry let himself be dragged along. His mind was still racing with doubts of what he was about to do. "Ya chickening out on me?" the bluenette's voice sounded bringing Ichigo back to the real world where the elevator was opening on their floor.

"No," was the simple answer. He didn't really trust himself to say anything else.

"Good," Grimmjow snorted like he didn't quite believe it but wasn't going to say anything. Nothing else was said as they made their way to their room. Once inside Grimmjow shut the door and immediately pulled Ichigo into his arms and started kissing the boy. The teen was tense at first but soon melted into the sensation of the bluenette's lips on his. Once he started to relax Grimmjow licked at his bottom lip asking for entrance. More timidly then he would have like Ichigo opened up to the bluenette. Once he did Grimmjow's warm tongue pushed it's way into his mouth and he was assaulted with the taste of peppermint and mocha coffee. The flavor was actually one of Ichigo's favorites so he savored it as he sucked lightly on Grimmjow's tongue before joining the battle with his own.

Grimmjow was in heaven. He definitely didn't taste like strawberries. It was more like dark chocolate, bitter and sweet and the bluenette couldn't get enough. This kid was an amazing kisser and the soft mewling sounds that were coming from him were going straight to Grimmjow's groin. He ran his hands up Ichigo's jacket and shirt feeling his smooth toned chest before moving to squeeze one of the boy's already hard nipples. The carrot-top gasped out in pleasure. Grimmjow thought it was going to get heated fast before the kid started to push him away.

"What?" the bluenette growled.

"I uh…wanted to take a shower first. I'm still all sweaty from dancing tonight," Ichigo said nervously. Grimmjow was going to deny the request until he looked into those pleading tea colored eyes. With a sigh he released the stripper.

"Make it quick," he said before going to sit on the bed as Ichigo made his way across the room to the bath area.

Stripping down Ichigo stepped under the warm spray of the water. In reality he wasn't all that sweaty but he was stalling for time. He needed his mind to be ok with this before following it through. It wasn't that Grimmjow wasn't hot because damn was he fine and his kisses had made Ichigo's head spin. He tasted spicy like spiced apples and a hint of rum. Just as he was rinsing his body off a knock sounded at the door.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called out. Ichigo must have been taking too long to answer because before he knew it the bluenette was in the bathroom staring at him while he looked back like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh… I was almost done," the teen told him with a scowl which was made less effective by the pink blush tinting his face.

"You were taking so long I thought you were planning on backing out on me," Grimmjow snorted as he grabbed a towel and walked over to the shower.

He waited for Ichigo to turn the water off before wrapping the teen in the towel and bringing his hand up to caress the strawberry's damp cheek and pulling him into another heated kiss. Grimmjow's lips moved leisurely over Ichigo's moist ones. The kiss was slow, relaxed and almost lazy, like the bluenette wanted to take his time. Any protests Ichigo's brain could think up were squashed as Grimmjow's tongue came out and slipped into the teen's waiting mouth. The dance slow as well as the bluenette took his time to savor Ichigo's taste. Before Ichigo knew it he was being lifted out of the tub and carried into the bedroom by the bluenette who didn't falter once in their sensual kiss. They broke apart when Ichigo was tossed onto the bed. He bounced once before the bluenette was naked and on him. Ichigo blinked once trying to figure out what had happened. Before he got too much time to contemplate however, Grimmjow was opening the towel and trailing his hand down the teen's bare chest.

The bluenette leaned up and kissed him once more before trailing kisses down the strawberry's jaw line to his neck where the man bit and nipped lightly at the skin before attaching his mouth to it and licking it as well as sucking on the tan flesh. The action had Ichigo's eyes rolling into the back of his head and his toes curling as the bluenette continued to assault one of Ichigo's weak spot. When a moan passed his lips he could feel Grimmjow smirking against his neck. The bluenette moved down from his neck until he reached one of Ichigo's hard nubs. Taking it into his mouth Grimmjow nipped the bud with his teeth earning pleasure filled groaned from the carrot-top under him.

"Gods… that feels good," Ichigo said hoping that the bluenette would do it again. His wish was granted with Grimmjow biting the nipple once more while tugging on it with his teeth. "Sh- shit."

Without a word Grimmjow moved farther south where Ichigo's erection was starting to strain between their bodies. The bluenette licked the underside of Ichigo's cock before swallowing him whole.

"FUCK!" he cried as Grimmjow's warm mouth engulfed him. "Nah.. Oh god…"

Grimmjow didn't know what possessed him to give this kid a blowjob. Wasn't he the one paying for this service? He couldn't help it though the flushed little berry looked so delicious moaning and cursing beneath him that he just had to taste him. Reaching his hand up the bluenette played with Ichigo's balls a little before moving farther up to grab the shaft. He stroked Ichigo hard making the teen wither and moan out. He felt a hand embed itself in his blue locks and tug gently.

"If you don't stop I'm gonna…" the strawberry panted. Smirking Grimmjow released him before coming back up for another sheering kiss. Flipping them over so Grimmjow was laying on the bed and the teen on top of him the bluenette broke the kiss.

"Suck it," he demanded. Ichigo gave an attentive nod before scooting down till he was faced with Grimmjow's throbbing member.

Slowly as if to test the waters, the strawberry teen poked his tongue out and gave the head of Grimmjow's cock a light lick. He repeated the action a few more times before opening his mouth to take the bluenette's member into his mouth. Grimmjow groaned as the moist heat surrounded his length. He could feel the teen swirling his tongue around the head as he bobbed up and down taking in more as he went. When the strawberry gave a hard suck, the bluenette almost came undone.

"Fucking hell," he cursed finding it difficult not to buck his hips and fuck that cute little mouth that was wrapped around his member so nicely. After a few minutes of the pleasurable torture Grimmjow had to stop him.

"That's enough, get on your knees," he instructed. Ichigo whined a little not liking the position at all. He wanted to be able to see Grimmjow's face. "Relax, its just so I can prep you," the bluenette chuckled. Nodding Ichigo got on his hands and knees while Grimmjow got up and moved behind the strawberry. The sight of Ichigo's tight pink pucker made him even hotter. Reaching over to the hotel nightstand he grabbed a bottle of complimentary lotion.

Slicking up three fingers Grimmjow tossed the bottle to the side for later. Taking a firm grip on Ichigo's hip the bluenette slipped one lubed digit into the tight entrance.

Ichigo gasped as he felt Grimmjow push in the second finger. He could feel the slight burn as the ring of muscle was forced apart. It had been a long time since he had bottomed for anyone. He was left panting for breath as the bluenette started pushing his fingers in and out while scissoring them. The strawberry teen tried to relax when suddenly that sweet spot inside of him was struck and left him seeing stars.

"Holy! Nah… again…" he panted. Behind him Grimmjow was smirking like a Cheshire cat as he hit the teen's prostate repeatedly before inserting the final digit. After a few seconds of abusing that special spot again the bluenette removed his fingers and flipped Ichigo over.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow reached over the side of the bed to get something from his pants. When he came back up the strawberry saw the little foil packet and knew it was a condom. He was happy that at lest Grimmjow was going to use protection. Although he couldn't get pregnant there were a lot of STDs going around he didn't want to catch. He watched as the bluenette opened the wrapper and rolled the condom down his shaft until it was completely on. Without hesitation the bluenette grabbed the strawberry's legs and spread them wide open. Ichigo felt a little exposed but figured it was a little late for such feelings. Without warning Grimmjow thrust into him till he bottomed out.

"AHHHHHHH!" the teen screamed as the corner of his eyes started to prickle with tears. Just as Grimmjow was about to pullout Ichigo reached up and stopped him. "Just give me a minute…. it hurts…" he choked out.

Grimmjow was about to tell the kid off. He was paying good for this and he would be damned if the boy was gonna tell him what to do. When he looked down at Ichigo to tell him that his words stopped in his throat. The teen was trembling violently and fighting back the tears of pain that had formed.

'_Maybe I should have gone slow,_' he thought. '_There's no way this kid was a virgin though._'

Heaving a sigh the bluenette leaned down and planted soft comforting kisses on the boy's face as he tried to soothe him. He took the teen's softening member into his hand and stroked it back to life and that seemed to help. After a little while but seemed like hours to Grimmjow who just wanted to pound mercilessly into that tight heat, Ichigo started to move his hips then gave Grimmjow a nod. Smirking the bluenette pulled out of the strawberry slowly. Re-angling himself he thrusted back in hitting the teen's prostate dead on.

"Ohhh gods!" the teen cried. Grimmjow continued to abuse that spot over and over making the boy beneath him wither and cry out in ecstasy. "Ahh, Na nah…Grimm….jow…"

Hearing his name moaned like that only spurred the bluenette on. Wanting a change of position Grimmjow flipped Ichigo back over so that he was on his knees once more. He ran his hands up and drown the teen's back as he pounded into him. The kid was so tight he was gripping him like a glove and he loved it.

Sitting back up to get a better angle Grimmjow ran his hand over Ichigo's slender hips before sliding down to the teen's thighs. He could feel Ichigo shiver at the touch so he gripped them tightly and picked up his pace.

"Fuck! Gr- Grimmjow!" he panted as he started to drown in the pleasure of it all. Grimmjow could feel that he was getting close and if the berry kept calling his name like that he wouldn't last much longer. The bluenette then sat back on his feet and pulled Ichigo up so that the berry was in his lap with his back pressed against the bluenette's toned chest. Still holding Ichigo by his thighs, Grimmjow used them as leverage to help move the strawberry up and down as he trusted into him still.

"Grimm! I'm gonna…" he cried.

"Just let go…" the bluenette panted. With those words Ichigo shot hot streams of cum. Feeling the teen tightening around him Grimmjow filled Ichigo with his own orgasm. With that they both fell onto the bed exhausted.

Grimmjow smirked down at the berry who was already falling asleep. He would give the kid some rest before they went at it again. It was then when he was looking at Ichigo's sleep relaxed face that he decided that one night just wouldn't be enough. But he would talk about that in the morning he thought as he started to drift off himself.

The next day Ichigo woke with a start. Him and Grimmjow had gone several more rounds long into the morning before they both finally gave in to sleep. Looking around Ichigo saw the sleeping bluenette next to him. His arm was slung around Ichigo's waist but it was loose enough for the teen to get out of if he needed to. Taking advantage of that Ichigo slipped out of bed. He spared a glance back to make sure Grimmjow was still sleeping before heading to the bathroom. His mind was in deep turmoil and he really needed to get away from the bluenette before he woke up. Taking a quick shower Ichigo cleaned off before drying himself and pulling his clothes from the night before back on. He had things to do anyways so there was no point in hanging around till Grimm woke up.

'_Grimm? When did I give him a nickname?_' Ichigo thought. He shook his head and refused to think too deeply of it. Once he was dressed he left the bathroom and pulled his shoes on. He looked at the money Grimmjow had left out for him. He thought about just leaving it, he didn't like thinking about what he had just done for money. Shaking his head he grabbed the yen before leaving, all the while not noticing the bluenette watching him through half lidded eyes.

Grimmjow watched the berry leave and he was kinda disappointed. He was hoping he would get a chance to talk to the kid before he left but he could tell Ichigo had a lot on his mind so he didn't stop him from going. Instead he got up to take a shower himself and get dressed before following the teen. He needed to talk to him but he would give Ichigo a little time to think first.

(Ho Ho Ho)

After leaving Grimmjow's hotel room, Ichigo made his way to the Karakura Cemetery like he did every year on Christmas, unaware of the bluenette following him from a safe distance in a powder blue Ford Lightning truck.

He walked for about twenty minutes lost in thought till he made it to the cemetery. Slowly he walked down the rows till he came to the spot that had four stones in a row with the Kurosaki name on them. In the center were Isshin and Misaki Kurosaki. On either side of them were the twins Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. They all had died in a tragic car accident five years ago when Ichigo was 13. It was about this time of year and there was black ice on the bridge. Shaking the thoughts from his head Ichigo kneeled down in the snow and took out a small porcelain sake cup out of his jacket pocket and a silver flask from the other.

Watching the boy from a safe distance he saw the carrot-top pouring himself some sake with a sad smile. Deciding that it would be rude to intrude on this obvious tradition, Grimmjow stayed back. Before he had just wanted to take the kid to hotel and screw his brains out till he was incoherent, which he had done the night before but the more he watched the stripper the more he was intrigued. He wanted to know more about the orange haired teen. Grimmjow knew he was starting to feel something for the kid. The bluenette was brought from his thoughts however when the object of his attraction started to speak.

"Hey Mom, Dad," he said softly. "Yuzu, Karin… it's been another long year without you." He paused to take a sip of sake before continuing. The tone of his voice revealing all the pain that his face kept hidden. "I still miss you guys everyday and it's probably not going to change anytime soon," he went on.

Grimmjow could relate to that; he lost his family at an early age as well. It had only been him and his mother then. She died after catching Aids. She had caught it only a few months after Grimmjow was born. His father was never present and his mother struggled to get by. In fact she worked as a stripper like this boy in front of him. They were always struggling to get by so when someone offered her 40,000 yen for a night she took it against her better judgment. The bastard had HIV but never told her. He couldn't blame just the client though, his mother was a grown woman and she could have asked. She carried the HIV virus without knowing for a long time. Luckily she never passed it on to anyone. She was too devoted to raising Grimmjow to bother with a partner again. Finally eight years later she was diagnosed with Aids and died six months later. That was why he always remember to wear a condom even if it was just a boyfriend if the guy wasn't tested while he was with him then there was no way he'd risk it.

Ichigo felt his muscles relaxing as he sipped more of the sake he had brought. He could never talk to them without it. The wet snow under him was starting to seep into his skin leaving him numb but he wasn't ready to move yet. He continued to tell them how his year had gone.

"I know I said I was going to bring Renji this year but we broke up. Something about having been in love with Byakuya for a long time now, so when his highness confessed he liked Renji too the dumb ass dropped me like a bad habit," Ichigo laughed bitterly as he thought of his redheaded ex-boyfriend.

They had been together two years but as soon as the Kuchiki heir gave him a bit of attention he was out of there.

"Can't really say I'm sad about it. Its just the principal of the matter I guess.. Oh well who needs 'em anyway," the strawberry sighed. "This is supposed to be getting easier isn't it? It's been five years it shouldn't hurt this bad still, right?" he said while running his hand over his chest absentmindedly. It was constricting on him like it did every year and he was fighting off the tears now.

"If you guys could see me now I'm sure you'd be disappointed…" he sighed. "Heck just last night I sunk to an all new low. You see I slept with this guy and I know that's nothing big since I am gay and even before you all died you knew it but I did it for money… and if that wasn't bad enough I think I might actually like him now. Is that even possible? I only slept with him once, for some yen at that, maybe its just because he sexy? Gah why is everything gotta be so hard?" With that Ichigo downed the rest of his sake. "Well don't worry about me I'll be fine. I'll get by like I have for the last five years and I'll miss you all everyday but I really think I'll be ok… eventually." With that the strawberry teen replaced the cup and flask in his pocket and got up.

"So you're alone too, huh?" Ichigo froze as he turned around slowly to see Grimmjow standing there.

"What are you doing here?" the teen asked.

Grimmjow sighed he knew this wasn't going to be easy but after hearing that the teen might have feelings for him he needed to do something quick he hadn't been planning on it but one time with the berry just wasn't enough. Grimmjow needed to snatch him up before someone else did.

"You left before I got a chance to talk to ya," the bluenette explained.

"What is there to talk about?" Ichigo asked giving a weary look. "Look last night… that was a one time thing I don't normally do stuff like that…"

"I figured," Grimmjow said before the carrot-top could continue. "I'm not talkin' about another night like last night here."

"So what? You wanna ask me out or something?" Ichigo said mockingly. Grimmjow flinched at that. He didn't like the tone the kid was using.

Ichigo didn't mean to sound so cruel but he felt vulnerable then. He was trying desperately hard not to get his hopes up. For all Ichigo knew maybe Grimmjow just wanted a fuck buddy and that wasn't ok with Ichigo. When he saw Grimmjow flinch at the rash words he regretted it. Before he could say any words of apology the bluenette grabbed his arm and yanked him to him so that Grimmjow was only about an inch or two from Ichigo's face.

"Don't take that tone with me kid! If I remember right you liked all that money I paid you last night and the sex since you were obviously moaning like a whore the whole time!" the bluenette growled. Ichigo was shocked at the words.

Was that what Grimmjow thought of him? Yea he might have deserved that and he knew what he did was wrong but Grimmjow wasn't one to talk. Ichigo may have slept with him for money but the bluenette was just as bad for needing to pay someone for sex!

He could feel tears pricking against the back of his eyes once more and this time it had nothing to do with his departed family. His hand slowly balled into a fist and before he knew it he was bringing his arm back and punching Grimmjow square in the jaw making him let go of the strawberry as he stumbled back.

The bluenette looked up stunned as he wiped the blood off his now split lip. He didn't think the berry had it in him but he was obviously wrong if he had thought this kid was weak. He was about to growl at Ichigo when he was stopped by the pained look in the strawberry teen's eyes. Without warning Ichigo reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the wad of yen Grimmjow had paid him.

"I don't need your stupid money! And ya! I might have slept with you for it but you know what! You just as much of a whore if you need to pay people to sleep with you!" he yelled as he threw it at the bluenette before walking past him and storming off leaving Grimmjow sitting there thinking about what he had done wrong.

He was going to need to make it up to Ichigo and quickly before he missed his chance. Grimmjow supposed Ichigo had a point too. People who pay others to sleep with them aren't any less of a whore then the people they pay. Picking up the money before it got too soggy Grimmjow noticed something small and plastic that had got mixed with the money. Taking a closer look the bluenette realized it was Ichigo's ID. Well at least now he wouldn't have to beg someone at Seireitei for the kid's address.

It had already been three hours since he left Grimm sitting in the cemetery looking pathetic on the ground. He was really regretting throwing that money when his land lady came to collect the rent. It had taken all his money but he got it paid at least. He sighed as he looked around his home.

Ichigo lived in a fairly nice but small apartment in Karakura town. When his family died Ichigo was left with their bank accounts and a small insurance policy. He had known that he could live off it for a while but not with what the bank wanted him to pay for their house.

Having had had such a tragedy in his family the bank manager had felt bad for him and told Ichigo he could have ninety days to find an apartment and move before they foreclosed and they wouldn't hold it against him. Seeing that it was a generous offer Ichigo had accepted and found an apartment two weeks later. He packed up everything he wanted and moved it with the help of Shunsui Kyoraku, a friend of his late parents and Byakuya Kuchiki, who was his friend Rukia's older brother. Anything that was left Byakuya had auctioned off or sold giving all profits to Ichigo afterwards.

The small silver kettle on the stove brought him out of his thoughts. He took it off the burner and poured some of the hot water into his mug that already had cocoa powder in it. He mixed it well with a spoon before spraying a little whipped cream on top and turning on the radio that was playing Christmas songs all day before heading into his living room area.

Sitting down on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa, Ichigo looked around his apartment again still thinking about Grimmjow. He couldn't get the bluenette out of his mind. He knew that Grimm was probably just mad cause of the mocking tone he had used but those words were cutting and they had made him feel so small, even if they hadn't been meant. Bringing his knees up to his chest Ichigo rested his arms on them with the mug still in hand as he laid his head on his knees with a sigh. Some Christmas this had been. The strawberry didn't even know why he even bothered to decorate and put up a tree anymore. It wasn't like anyone was coming over. No one would see he was there. He had even gone as far as cooking Christmas dinner for himself. He guessed there were things that reminded him of how it used to be that he just couldn't let go.

Just as Ichigo was thinking about getting up and checking on that ham that was in the oven or the potatoes boiling on the stove there was a knock at his door. He heaved a sigh figuring that it was just Yumichika or one of the others trying to lure him out for dinner again. At least he had the excuse that he was already cooking to give them.

Walking over to the door Ichigo called out that he was coming before yanking it open. He was about to tell them he was fine and didn't need company till he saw who was standing there on his door step. The strawberry blinked a couple of times as he stared at the tall, muscular, blue haired man that stood in front of him holding a box wrapped in light blue Christmas paper with an orange bow tied around it.

"Grimmjow?" he asked wanting to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey there berry," he said sheepishly. Looking a little awkward he sighed. "Can I come in?" Ichigo came back to his senses and moved aside for the bluenette to walk in before closing the door behind him. Once they were back inside Grimmjow held the present out to Ichigo.

"What's that for?" the teen asked unsure.

"It's Christmas, isn't it?" Ichigo could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Do you always by Christmas presents for the people you pay to sleep with you?" the strawberry said a little spitefully but he couldn't help it.

"You're the first person I've ever done that with, ok?" Grimmjow confessed. "I saw you and I thought you were cute and sexy and at first I admit I just wanted to fuck you but the more I saw of you the more I wanted.

"You could have just asked me out or something," the teen sighed as he finally took the present. What did he have to lose? He already slept with the man.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not used to having to ask," the bluenette confessed. "Look Ichigo… Fuck why is this so hard?" he growled in frustration as he tried to get the words he wanted to out. "I'm s-sorry," he practically choked on the word, "for what I said to you earlier, Fuck! It wasn't right and I don't think of you as a whore at all." Realizing how hard that must have been for Grimmjow, Ichigo decided to help him off. He had been mean too after all.

"Your forgiven, this time…" the strawberry said as he leaned up and gave Grimmjow a soft kiss on the lips before backing off. Grimmjow was a little stunned; he hadn't expected that. When he looked at Ichigo the teen had a smile that made his breath catch. The kid really needed to smile more. He was practically glowing.

"Thanks," he said finally before pulling Ichigo back into a hug. "Ichigo?"

"Yea?" the teen said as he tried to look up from the bluenette's tight embrace.

"Can we start over?" he asked hoping that Ichigo would say yes. After a little while Ichigo gave his answer but it wasn't what Grimmjow had expected.

"No…" he said simply.

"Wha-" he started to ask but was cut off.

"I don't wanna start over," the strawberry told him. "I think we're doing just fine the way we are…" Grimmjow smiled and leaned down to capture the berry's lips in a sweet but rough kiss. Ichigo gave in quickly, melting into the sensation. Too soon they pulled apart. Ichigo smiled up at him.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" he asked.

"If it tastes as delicious as it smells you bet," Grimmjow agreed with his usual grin firmly in place. "Open your present."

"Oh yea," Ichigo said having forgotten about the box he was holding. He sat down on the couch and ripped the bow and paper off. When he opened the box and looked inside his heart almost stopped and he felt the familiar sensation of tears building up. This time however he couldn't hold them back. Grimmjow saw them and started to panic.

"You don't have to cry over it! If you don't like it I'll just get you something else, you don't have to keep it," he rambled. Ichigo shook his head as he lifted the slightly worn and beaten stuffed lion out of the box.

"When I was about eleven and about 3 years before they all died, my kaa-chan gave me a lion just like this for Christmas. I loved it so much and I took it everywhere with me but then I was at the park and it started raining and I forgot it there. When I went back later to look for it, it was gone," Ichigo told him as he hugged the plushie to his chest. "I know there's probably no chance this is the same one but it just brings back a lot of memories…"

"Well after hearing that I gotta tell ya," Grimmjow sighed. "I found this one about six and half years ago. It was abandoned in a local park that I liked to go to and I really have a thing for jungle cats so I couldn't just leave it there… when I was trying to figure out what to get you I realized I didn't know anything that you liked. So I figured that if I gave you something that I really cared about you would see how much I like you." Ichigo's tears picked up. What were the chances that someone else would have done the same thing Ichigo had around the same time as well? This one had to be his.

"Thank you, Grimmjow… It's perfect," Ichigo whispered as he leaned forward and pulled the bluenette into a hug.

"Heh, it's just another sign that fate wanted us to meet," the bluenette said feeling rather sappy for saying so. Ichigo let out a soft laugh however so he couldn't find it in himself to wanna take it back. He lifted Ichigo's teary face and pulled him into another deep kiss. It started out slow and lazy before Grimmjow deepened it by pushing his tongue into Ichigo's waiting mouth. He couldn't get enough of the bitter sweet chocolate taste that was all Ichigo. He gave him a heady feeling that he loved and sent shivers a pleasure straight to his groin. Before they could get any farther then kissing a beeping sound coming from the kitchen broke them apart.

"Looks like I gotta check on dinner," Ichigo said with half lidded eyes.

"Let me do it," Grimmjow said as he got up. "You look light headed." he added. Ichigo chuckled a little before getting up and following the bluenette to the kitchen. As he watched Grimm working around his kitchen to take the ham out of the oven and finish the mashed potatoes he couldn't help but think that this might just work out perfectly. He was happy and he didn't regret the night he shared with Grimmjow. If he had said no he wouldn't be enjoying the view before him right now. It was definitely his best Christmas by far.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well I hope you all liked that. I was listening to the song Santa Baby and a picture of Ichigo stripping just randomly popped into my head so I went with it lol. Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
